Self-cleaning oil filters are used in various systems, such as internal combustion engines. The self-cleaning oil filters may be used to filter fluids, such as lubrication oil, hydraulic oil, engine oil, and transmission oil. Such self-cleaning oil filters include a housing for enclosing one or more replaceable filter elements therein, and for providing a means for mounting a self-cleaning oil filter to a support surface. Most of the oil filter housings manufactured today can be directly mounted on an engine body of the internal combustion engines by means of a bracket and one or more fasteners. These housing may include multiple internally threaded holes that engage with external threads of the fasteners.
An exemplary system for mounting an oil filter in an internal combustion engine is disclosed in JP Pat. No. 2006/112435 (the '435 Patent). The '435 patent's auxiliary device mounting structure includes a first auxiliary mounting part formed on a sidewall part of an oil pan at an extension position of first and second bearing cap parts. The auxiliary device mounting structure also includes a second auxiliary mounting part formed at an extension position of a third bearing cap part. A compressor is fixed to the first auxiliary mounting part and an oil filter is fitted to a second auxiliary mounting part. Although the mounting structure may function adequately for its intended application, it is susceptible to frequent failure due to the configuration of the mounting part of the '435 patent.
The oil filter system of the present disclosure is directed towards overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.